


Siphoning the Warmth

by kookykoi



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic X-Men, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, cuteness, the world needs more fluff, x-men femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: Kitty hates the winter; unless it gives her an excuse to cuddle up to Rachel.





	Siphoning the Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the X-Men Femslash event on Tumblr, organised by @xmenfemslashweek.
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd so apologies for the errors.

Kitty shivered under the mound of blankets on her bed and pouted. Winter had definitely arrived but there was no Jon Snow or Daenerys here to keep her warm. What a shame.

She looked out of her bedroom window to see even more snow drifting down from the night sky. She scooted further down her bed, causing her blankets to engulf her.

“Are you actually trying to turn yourself into a burrito?” Rachel’s voice was muffled because of the blankets. As was Kitty’s grunt of a reply. She wriggled as Rachel tried to pull back some of the blankets.

“You can’t hide in there forever,” Rachel said when she managed to find the top of Kitty’s head.

“Watch me,” Kitty replied.

Rachel laughed softly. “Come on, grumpkin. I’ve made us some hot cocoa. How about you let me join you in your burrito and we watch Game of Thrones together?”

Kitty peeked out and noticed the two steaming cups on her nightstand. She glanced at Rachel and narrowed her eyes for a moment as she considered this offer. “Fine.”

It took a lot of careful negotiating and untangling of limbs from blankets but eventually, Rachel was sat next to Kitty in her bed. There was a couple of blankets over both of their legs and one wrapped around both of their shoulders. Each held their cup of cocoa in their hands as the latest season of Game of Thrones played on the TV.

They reached the second episode by the time Kitty had finished off her cocoa. She put the empty mug to one side on the nightstand and leaned back as far as the swaddling blankets would allow. Rachel was still sipping her drink, her eyes glued to the TV screen.

By the third episode, Kitty had managed to inch herself closer to Rachel and her warmth.

And when the fourth episode began, Kitty was practically wrapped around Rachel, siphoning her warmth for herself and quite content about it, thank you.

Rachel laughed as Kitty burrowed herself closer to her. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Kitty smiled to herself and dared to think that the cold wasn’t so bad after all.

Outside the snow continued to fall, covering the ground and everything else in a fine layer of white. Kitty didn’t pay it any mind while she had Rachel to keep her warm.


End file.
